My Tactless Sweetheart
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: CH 8. - Sai could only watch with mild disgust, as Sakura ate her strawberry ice cream with peanut butter, gummy worms, and pineapples with marshmallows on top.
1. The Beginning

My Tactless Sweetheart

_Hey guys! I wanted to start a oneshot collection for SaiSaku. Haha, so here's the first one! Hope you like it :)_

* * *

_The Beginning

* * *

_

There were many things in life that Sakura absolutely loves.

Her parents.

Her profession as a medic-nin.

Naruto (In a brotherly fashion)

Ino (Best friends forever)

Hinata (Saviour in the kitchen)

Her strawberry flavoured lollipops

Last but not least, her tactless sweetheart.

To be truthful, no one saw that coming. As Sakura reflects back, never in a million years, would she expect herself to be falling in love with Konoha's impossibly and ridiculously emotionally stunted ninja.

But it was what made him cute.

And a tad irritating.

* * *

"Sakura-san, why does Naruto-kun always act so angry whenever we have our sparring sessions?" Sai asked her one day as they were resting under a beech tree. The question caught Sakura by surprise for a moment before she replied dryly-

"Because he's an idiot."

Sai gave her a look of confusion. "That doesn't really answer my question."

Sakura gave him a look of impatience. "Naruto thinks there's something going on between us."

Sai understood now. Whipping out the notebook he always keeps around with him, he flipped to a certain page and read the words over to himself before nodding in understanding. Sakura gave him a curious stare._ What did he figure out? _And alas, she was granted an answer.

"According to the notes I've been making on human interactions, Naruto-kun is jealous of the relationship we have?" Sai said with a fake smile on his face. Sakura had half a mind to congratulate Sai for figuring something emotion related on his own, but it was the weaker half of her mind.

"And you're right. But he has no reason to be." Sakura replied, though the latter part was more to herself.

"Sakura-san, does that mean we share an even greater bond than the one you have with Naruto-kun?"

And that question really threw her off.

* * *

"Sai, it's freakin' _three_ in the morning. What the hell do you want from me?" a _very_ agitated Sakura asked from her doorway.

"I lost track of time while I was reading, but I came across a really confusing subject, and I couldn't think of anyone else who could explain it to me." the artist explained, with the loathe-worthy fake smile on his face. Sakura restrained the urge to punch the man to Suna.

He woke her from her beauty sleep just for _that_? Sai _definitely_ needed some lessons on human sleep cycles.

"I'm flattered that you hold me in such high regard. But can't this wait?" Sakura asked snappishly.

"I'm afraid it cannot. I have a mission in two hours time, and it would be three days long." Sai explained. Ah, so that explained his reason for not sleeping. He, has just saved himself a long sermon on beauty sleep.

"Fine. What is it that you need me to clarify?" Sakura conceded grumpily, crossing her arms across her chest. He better make this quick.

"What is the purpose of a kiss?"

Sakura gave Sai a look of utter disbelief. It is simply too early for Sakura to take this crap.

"You, give the phrase _living under a rock_ a whole new meaning." she deadpanned.

"But I technically did live undergr-" Sai started, but Sakura cut him off.

"I know I know! Okay, the point of a kiss is so a person can show someone their affections. Now am I allowed to go back to bed?" Sakura snapped grouchily at Sai, who now stood in a contemplative stance.

Sakura started tapping her foot in impatience.

"So... if I wanted to show Naruto-kun I deeply cared for him, I should kiss him?" Sai asked with a spark in his dark eyes. Sakura almost fell over in disbelief.

This subject was much too complicated to be discussed in the wee hours of the morning. Sakura wanted to bash her head against the wall several times over.

"No Sai! Only to people you _like_." Sakura elaborated, emphasizing the like part.

Sai gave her a blank stare.

"Someone you have an attraction to." Sakura added, hoping he would clue in soon.

Sai still continued to stare at her blankly.

Sakura grit her teeth. "Someone that you get along with _real_ well." He was really testing her patience.

The expression on Sai's face looked like he got a revelation. Oh good, about time.

"We get along real well. Should I kiss you? I read in the book something called a goodni-"

Sakura promptly slammed the door in Sai's face before he could finish the sentence. It's going to be a _looong_ night.

* * *

"Sakura-san, are you completely blown away by my masculine physique?" Sai asked, his _stupid_ fake smile present. If Sakura wasn't currently healing him, she would have pummeled him to dust.

"**No** Sai, I'm currently trying to figure out what poison you were poisoned with." Sakura said through gritted teeth, as she continued to draw out bubbles of poison from his system. While doing so, she tried to analyze what type of poison it was and what affects it had on his body.

It definitely didn't affect his brain from functioning properly, or his vocal chords for that matter.

After the kiss inquiry at three in the morning, Sai had all of the sudden become more difficult to be around. He had started to use lame and cheesy pick up lines on her, and tries very hard to include her in these, "social gatherings".

If Sakura didn't know better, Sai looked like he was trying to court her.

Sakura snorted inwardly at the thought. Closing up the wound and having figured out it was a paralyzing poison, Sakura went straight to work on preparing the antidote.

Sai was genuinely confused. None of the pick up lines he used seemed to be working. He must try harder.

"Did it hurt when you fell?" The strange question made Sakura halt in her process of making the antidote. What was he talking about _now_?

"Sai, I didn't fall."

"When you fell from heaven."

Sakura's eye twitched. Her grip on the pestle was so strong, there was a faint crack. The idiot was _still_ using cheesy pick up lines.

"Sai, you're _injured_, yet you're STILL trying to use cheesy pick up lines on me?!" Sakura shouted at him, a temple throbbing on her forehead.

Sai gave her a very confused stare.

"Cheesy?"

Sakura threw him a mutinous glare. "Yes Sai, _cheesy_. If you want to improve our friendship, then you're going about it the wrong way. You only use pick up lines if you want to ask someone out, but they're frowned upon because they're stupid and lame."

Sai frowned a little, confusion showing in his eyes. "But Naruto-kun said if I wanted to become closer with a girl, I should use pick up lines." Sakura's brow twitched, damn that Naruto-baka.

"Don't listen to Naruto's advice. If you want to ask someone out, just say it to their face." Sakura said firmly. She squirted a bit of antidote from the syringe to get the air bubbles out and prepared to inject it into Sai's upper arm.

Once again, Sai looked like he just had a revelation.

"Sakura-san, will you go out with me?" Sai asked in a genuine tone, with a "hopeful smile" on his face.

Sakura stabbed him a little harder than necessary.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Eat it." Sakura ordered. Sai just stared at the spoon full of pink, high sugar content cold dessert.

"Do I have to?" he asked tentatively, eying the spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It won't kill you, it's just ice cream!"

Sai still looked rather reluctant to try. Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Open up, here comes the chu chu train! Say AH!" she said cheerfully, bringing the spoon of ice cream closer to his mouth. Sai's eye twitched.

Finally giving in, he opened his mouth, and in went the ice cream.

Sai cringed. It was too sweet, and cold.

"So, what do think?" Sakura asked him expectantly. Sai forced himself to swallow and plastered on a fake grin.

"It's delicious." he lied. Then just as quickly, he puked all over Sakura's front, the floor and himself.

Who knew Sai was lactose intolerant?

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what are you smiling about?" Ino asked her while waving a hand in front of her face. Snapped out of her reverie, she grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"Ooooh nothing." she giggled and continued her paper work. Ino grinned slyly, as she realized what was going on.

"Are you thinking about Sai-kun again, Sa-ku-ra?" Ino asked, a sly smile playing on her lips. Sakura suppressed her blush.

"Of course not!"

"You so were."

"Was not!"

"Hi Sai-kun!"

"Sai!?" Sakura spun around quickly, but Sai wasn't there. She shot her friend a glare, who was snickering at her.

"You were saying earlier?" Ino sniggered.

"Fine, I miss him. Is that a crime?" Sakura admitted, crossing her arms defensively.

"Not at all. I missed you too!" came Sai's unexpected voice as he wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind, rubbing his cheek lightly against hers.

"Sai!!" Sakura squealed in happiness, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _"He's only been gone for a day..." _she thought.

"Alright you tw-SAKURA YOU AREN'T OFF DUTY YET!!!" Ino yelled angrily, just noticing the couple had disappeared from the room.

_The end.

* * *

_

_Read and review please! Any requests you might have, ask away!_


	2. Strawberry Memories

My Tactless Sweetheart

_Strawberry Memories

* * *

_

Upon coming home to his village, he had noticed there was a feeling of panic among his colleagues.

As he walked through the village, he could see that they were looking for something, or someone. He wasn't sure. As he drew nearer to the Hokage tower, his rambunctious teammate tackled him.

A fierce tackle at that.

"SAAAAIII! I'm so glad you're back! Quick! Draw your ink animals and help us look for Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at him, his expression and tone frantic.

Calmly pushing Naruto away from him, he studied his teammate.

"What happened to the hag?" Sai asked calmly, resting a hand on his hip.

"Long story short. Sakura-chan was injured on her mission, and now she's missing from the hospital! We have to find her fast!" Naruto explained and started shaking Sai. He felt that he might of missed out on an important detail, but he didn't dwell on it.

Sai calmly released himself from Naruto's grip. He quickly and expertly drew twenty mice, which leaped off the scroll and scattered in many directions.

"Thanks Sai! If you find Sakura-chan, let me know alright!" Naruto asked, and took off before Sai could ask him for more details.

_"Couldn't the Hyuugas find her with their Byakuugan? Konoha can't be that big." _Sai thought to himself as he resumed his walk towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Quietly humming to herself, she happily picked the red and delicious berries from their patches. The weather was lovely and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Why was it that they refused to release her from the hospital? She was perfectly healthy and able.

Popping a strawberry into her mouth, she continued to pick the delicious little red fruits. She couldn't remember who, but she knew someone loved to eat strawberry jam. So her goal was to pick the sweetest strawberries and make them into jam.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I hav-"

"SAI! Give me your mission report later. Your immediate mission right now is to find Haruno Sakura. In other words, your other teammate!" Tsunade ordered.

Sai stared at Tsunade with a slightly dumbfounded expression.

"Naruto-kun had already asked me, and I had sent out my ink-"

"Well send out more ink summons! We have to find Sakura immediately." Tsunade barked, her expression bordering insane.

"Ano, wouldn't enlisting the help of Byakuu-"

"Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata are both away on missions." Tsunade cut him off once again, then grumbled something that distinctly sounded like "Stupid Hyuugas. All gone when you need them".

Quickly bowing out, he left to search for his missing teammate.

_"Why is everyone so panicked about Sakura? She can't get lost in Konoha." _Sai wondered to himself as he hopped along the rooftops, looking for traces of pink hair.

* * *

Sakura couldn't understand why everyone was so worried. She wasn't an invalid, so she could get around the village just fine.

Suddenly, she saw a black mouse scuttle into view. Sakura stared at it. It didn't look or act like regular mice did. Was it a new species? What slightly scared her was the fact it stared back at her, as if it was studying her.

Before Sakura could offer it a strawberry, it ran out of view. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued her strawberry picking. Maybe afterwards, she'd have a nice nap under a tree.

* * *

Sai quickly ran to the spot one of his ink mice had shown him.

_"Strawberry fields? We have those in Konoha?" _he thought to himself. Soon enough, he reached his destination, where he quickly saw his pink haired teammate leisurely picking strawberries in her hospital gown.

"Ugly, you know you can wait until your injuries are healed to pick strawberries right?" Sai said to her, standing with one hand on his hip.

Sakura froze in mid-action and she looked around. Sai's eyebrow rose. She finally turned around to face him.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked him, with one finger pointing to herself.

"Who else would I be talking to? The strawberries?" Sai replied with a fake smile on his face.

Sakura smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

...

An awkward silence took place.

Sai dropped his fake smile. "That was harsh Sakura-san."

Sakura looked uncomfortable and started to fidget. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Good day." With that, she quickly got up, took her pail of strawberries and prepared to leave.

Sai's eyes furrowed in confusion. _"Is Sakura-san really that mad at me?"_

He moved quickly so he stood in front of Sakura. She was so surprised by is sudden appearance she dropped her pail. She had a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked him, looking around him, searching for something.

Sai was so confused. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Sakura-san. But you should stop pretending to not know me. That's hurtful. We're teammates and friends."

"But I really don't know you!" Sakura shouted at him, clutching her head as tears sprung to her eyes.

_"Does she have amnesia?" _as Sai thought that, Shikamaru and Naruto had both come running towards them.

"SAKURAAAAA-CHAAANN! We were so worried! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Naruto cried before pulling Sakura into a huge hug. Sai expected Naruto to be punched into the sky, but it didn't happen. Instead, Sakura clung to him like a leech.

"Naruto, I want to go home. Please." Sakura sobbed to him. Sai was so confused.

"Naruto, it would be best to take her to Tsunade-sama first." Shikamaru said to him. Nodding to Shikamaru, he was about to leave but Sai stopped him.

"Ano, what happened to Sakura-san?" he asked, giving the girl a slightly concerned look.

"Sakura had suffered some head trauma during her last mission. It gave her temporary amnesia. The only person she managed to remember was Naruto. It was difficult to get her to trust everyone again." Shikamaru explained to him.

Sai had never seen Naruto that devastated looking. He had also never felt so speechless.

* * *

Watching Sakura for two weeks with Naruto, it made him happy she was making progress. Her memory was being recovered slowly, and she remembers nearly almost everyone.

Including Sasuke.

But somehow, he hadn't come back to her memory bank.

He had spent just as much time with her as Naruto had, but she still couldn't remember him. That fact stung him a lot. However, she had grown to like him and trust him again.

Naruto assured him that she would eventually remember him. He reasoned that it was probably the fact Sakura hadn't spent enough time with him, so it was taking longer to remember him.

It was his turn to look after the pink-haired girl, who was currently making something in the kitchen. It smelled of strawberries though.

"Sakura-san, may I ask what you're up to?" he asked her as she stirred the goopy content in her pot.

"I'm making strawberry jam." she replied simply.

"I can't remember who told me. But, someone told me they liked strawberry jam. So, I wanted to make some for them." she continued. Sai's eyes widened a little.

She left the hospital to pick strawberries when she had amnesia, to act on something he had said? He felt slightly touched.

When he still hadn't said anything, Sakura turned around to look at him.

"I told you I liked strawberry jam."

Sakura grinned at him. "So it was you."

Sai was once again dumbfounded.

"I had remembered you for a while now. But I just wanted to make you suffer for a bit." Sakura said, a sly grin on her face. However, Sai didn't even care she was playing a prank on him.

He pulled the girl into a tight hug. He was just glad she had finally remembered him.

* * *

Bunny: Mmmm, just a sudden inspiration. :P

I loveee strawberries. They're so yummy. Yeah, sorry for disappearing for... half a year, as one reviewer pointed out. Ahaha, I'll try to update more frequently. :)

Reviews are loved~!


	3. Hurt

My Tactless Sweetheart

* * *

_Hurt

* * *

_

It hurts.

Her heart hurts. She doesn't know how to make it stop.

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she let the tears free. The tears she tried to keep in.

But it hurt.

She didn't understand how things could go from perfect to absolutely heart-wrenching. She was confused, lost and most of all hurt.

_Make it go away._

_My heart hurts._

_I don't want to cry, but these tears won't stop flowing._

_I want this to end._

_Someone piece my heart back together._

_Please._

"So you were hiding at home Ugly." his nonchalant voice spoke.

"Go away!" Sakura yelled at him, burying herself deeper into her comforter. She didn't need him to see her like this.

"No." he told her bluntly, which made Sakura angry.

_Why won't he leave me alone?_

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her with concern. He only used her name when he was being absolutely serious.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm totally fine." Sakura told him, trying hard to keep her sniffles to a minimum.

"You can't fool me Sakura." in one swift motion, he lifted the comforter off of Sakura's curled up form. Before she could protest and punch him in the gut, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." he whispered to her softly as he hugged her. Sakura's tears flowed down her face silently.

"Why is it whenever I need someone, you always show up?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"Because I care."

"Thank you."

His three simple words slowly healed her aching heart.

_The end._

* * *

It's rather short, but it's just a drabble I wanted to get out. This drabble more or less reflects my current mood. Reviews are loved very much and I will try to get a happier drabble out soon. :)


	4. Alcohol

My Tactless Sweetheart

* * *

_Alcohol

* * *

_

Alcohol is one of those things that grow on a person. When you first taste it, it not only burns your mouth, but tastes like crap. Then after a while, especially at a party or when you're extremely down, it tastes like a piece of heaven.

Unlike her mentor, Haruno Sakura has a very poor tolerance for alcohol.

One bottle of sake later, a very inebriated Haruno Sakura is spotted in one of Konoha's bars.

-Hic- "So guess what Ino-pig said when I told -Hic- her that I couldn't find my socks?" a drunken Sakura started telling Sai, who was only half listening.

After a successful A-Ranked mission, Yamato had decided to treat the team to a bit of sake. However, it proved to be a bad idea since Sakura was already wasted. Who knew the tough as nails Sakura was such a light weight?

"Sai, I think it would be best if you took Sakura home." Yamato suggested, warily eying Sakura's iron grip on the empty sake bottle.

Although the mission was successful, Naruto suffered enough injuries (as usual) to land himself a night at the hospital.

"Hai. Thank you for the treat Yamato-taichou. Goodnight." Sai thanked before trying to get Sakura to stand up. It proved to be difficult, as Sakura didn't want to leave yet.

"Noooo, I don't wanna -Hic- leave yet." Sakura whined, sprawling herself on the table. Sighing a little, Sai decided to just carry Sakura over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

"Saaaaaai, put me dooooowwwwn!" Sakura demanded from over his shoulder, her words slurred.

"I will when we get to your apartment hag." Sai told her, fake smile in place.

"NO! I want down noooowww!" Sakura shouted, punching Sai's back and flailing her legs, making his quite hard for Sai to walk straight.

"And I'm not a hag!" she shouted as an after thought.

-Sigh- "This is gonna be a long walk." Sai said to himself before he decided to roof hop to Sakura's house.

* * *

"Hehe, Sai, you look funny. You have two heads." Sakura giggled.

"Hai hai. Now come on Ugly, let go of me, I need to get home now." Sai said tiredly, trying to pry Sakura's arms off of him. He had tried to put her to bed, but she somehow managed to latch herself onto him.

"Nyaaaa, no you don't. Stay here with me, so I can cuddle you." Sakura said childishly while nuzzling into Sai's stomach. Sai knew Sakura only said these things because she was drunk, but it still made him smile.

"Fine, but you can't punch me in the morning." Sai gave in, letting Sakura tug him into bed with her.

"Promiseeeeeee." Sakura purred before snuggling right up to Sai.

However, Sai should've also known not to make promises with drunk people. Chances are, they won't remember in the morning.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHAANNAAARO!"

Several moments later, Sai was found outside of Sakura's apartment in a heap.

* * *

So I was at a party several days ago. When under the influence, the funniest things happen. This quiet kid, who usually never talks, is hitting on guys and girls left and right. That was rather funny, haha. Anywho, reviews are loved! :)


	5. Tears

My Tactless Sweetheart

* * *

_Tears

* * *

_

She never thought the day would come._  
Neither did he._  
All good things must come to an end._  
He didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

_

"Ne ne, let's hang out this weekend!" the pink-haired medic suggested happily, eager to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Okay." he replied, a smile on his face.

"What should we do? Watch movies? Bake cupcakes? Spar..." she rambled on, listing off the many things she wanted to do. Sai merely smiled and listened to her. She had never noticed the sad glint in his eyes.

...

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him curiously, wondering what he needed to tell her that was super urgent.

"I suddenly got a mission from Hokage-sama, so we can't spend the weekend together." he told her apologetically. She never noticed the distant look in his eyes as he spoke.

The rosette's bright smile visibly fell. "Oh, okay. Missions are important after all. Good luck on your mission." she told him before giving him a hug, which he did not return.

"I should get packing. I'll see you later." he told her before turning around and walking towards his apartment complex.

"I love you." she whispered to his backside. He had walked away so fast, she didn't have the chance to tell him face to face.

_One week later..._

"Shishou, when's Sai coming back from his mission?" Sakura asked her tutor.

"Mission?" Tsunade voiced back, clearly confused.

Sakura stared at her mentor for a moment. "You know, the one you sent him on last week?"

"Sakura, I didn't give Sai a mission."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _What..?_

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked her, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. Please excuse me." Sakura told her before swiftly leaving the Hokage tower. Feeling hurt and lied to, Sakura headed towards his apartment complex.

As she walked towards his apartment, Sakura started thinking about Sai.

His words. His actions. His _eyes_.

_Why does he never tease me anymore?_

_Why won't he hug me back?_

_Why won't he **look** at me anymore?

* * *

_

The more Sakura thought, the more scared she became. When did this happen? How did this happen? Why hasn't she noticed until now?

Sakura stood nervously in front of Sai's door. _Should she knock? Or just head back? _

In the end, she decided to take her chances and knocked on his door.

_Please tell me I'm over thinking things.  
Please tell me you love me.  
Please tell me you never want to lose me._

She chanted those phrases like a mantra in her head. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Her heart pounded, almost too loudly. She was sure he could hear it through the other side of the door

"Sakura-san." he greeted her.

_Sakura-san huh?_

"Hey Sai. How've you been?" she asked softly, her eyes not looking into his face. She felt like she was talking to a stranger.

"I'm good. Just resting up from the m-"

"You didn't have a mission." Sakura cut in, now glaring up at him. Sai didn't meet her eyes. He didn't say a word to her.

"Why won't you say anything?" she asked him quietly. She felt her eyes burn slightly.

.

_Please tell me I'm over thinking things._

_.  
_

"I-I'm sorry." he replied just as quietly, still not meeting her eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sakura pushed, wanting a straight answer from him.

.

_Please tell me you love me._

_.  
_

"S-Sakura-san, I'm not ready to talk about this yet." he told her evenly.

"_**Tell me!**_" Sakura demanded, not taking no for an answer. Sai finally looked at her, his eyes reflecting all the pain and guilt he felt. Sakura stared into those inky eyes, which she had loved so much before.

.

_Please tell me you never want to lose me._

_.  
_

"Sakura. I think we should break up."

.

_You promised you'd never make me cry._

_.  
_

And her perfect world came crashing down like a tidal wave.

"Why?" she asked him brokenly, tears filling up her eyes and clouding her vision. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

.

_Please tell me it's all a lie._

_.  
_

He didn't answer for a while. "Sakura, I loved you. You had been everything to me. You made me feel love for the first time. I thought we could be together. I really did,"

The crystalline tears fell from her eyes at each past tense he used. Her heart pounded like it was told to work over-time. Her soft sniffles slowly became loud sobs.

"But I realized my feelings have changed. I don't know how, but they have. I didn't know how to tell you, and I'm still not sure if this is the correct way to tell you. But I just didn't want to hurt you." he explained to her, his eyes full of remorse.

Sakura's shoulders shook from her crying, but she showed no signs of wanting to speak.

"I'm sorry I avoided you. I'm sorry I'm a coward. And I'm so sorry I hurt you." he told her quietly, his eyes clenching shut. If it was appropriate, he would let her cry on his shoulder and rub her back.

"Sakura-san, I still care for you deeply. You're an important person to me-"

"I don't want to hear it." she spoke, barely above a whisper. Her voice shook from the raw emotions she was currently feeling. It made Sai's heart wrench from having to hurt his teammate like this.

"I can't guarantee we'll be friends in the future, but, thank you for being honest with me." Sakura said, as clear as she possibly can without her sobs getting in the way. Without another word, she bolted out of the apartment complex to find solace in the arms of her best friends.

_"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you cry."_ he whispered to her backside, a lone tear falling from his own eye.

* * *

She thought she had the world in her arms._  
As did he._  
But even the brightest star will burn out._  
Just like their love did.

* * *

_

Sorry for disappearing guys. College has been keeping me quite busy. I just needed to vent out a lot of my negative emotions into this one-shot. Let's just say break ups suck. I doubt I'd be posting another update for anything in another long while. I'm sorry.


	6. Pinky Promise

My Tactless Sweetheart

* * *

_Pinky Promise

* * *

_

"Saaai, hurry up!" Sakura chided the black haired man.

"Sakura-san, why do we have to go so early? -yawn- There's still a good couple hours before the sun would start to rise." Sai asked her, one hand covering his mouth to stifle another yawn.

"I just want to be prepared." she replied simply and continued walking hiking up the hill.

"And did it have to be _today_? We just came back from a mission. Aren't you tired at all?" he asked her, watching Sakura's back.

"Of course I am. But you _pinky promised_. You said you'd watch the sunrise with me after the mission." she stated. The corners of Sai's mouth turned, forming a small, but genuine smile.

They reached the top of the hill, and Sakura plopped down onto the grassy ground. She drew her knees close and hugged them while looking off into the distance.

"You know, I'd never break my promises. Especially my _pinky promises_." Sai told her quietly as he took a seat beside her. Sakura's head turned to look at him.

"Oh? Why especially those?" Sakura asked him, curiosity showing in her bright green eyes. He had always loved her eyes, as they looked like glittering gems to him.

"Because they're promises I will only make with _you_." he replied simply before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

So hey guys! I know my last update was rather anti-SaiSaku, so... I wrote this short bit to kinda make up for it. I'm feeling more or less better now, and my ability to write about romance has returned. :)

Reviews are very much loved!


	7. First Kiss

My Tactless Sweetheart

* * *

_First Kiss

* * *

_

Having been in ROOT all his life, he had never celebrated anything. Including his birthday.

_Not that he knew when that was anyways._

Every year, Konoha's shinobis put on a magnificent fireworks display to welcome the new year. Sai had been looking forward to putting his artistic abilities to good use.

That was, until he landed himself in the hospital on New Years Eve.

He was just sitting in his favourite spot at the library reading up on New Years traditions, when all of the sudden an unidentified object smacked him in the back of the head. _Hard._

That unidentified object had turned out to be a bookcase that had been knocked over. The culprit however remains a mystery. But nonetheless, our poor artist nin now has to spend his new years in the hospital.

"_Just my luck." _Sai thought as he looked out the window. He had been looking forward to helping out with the fireworks display with his teammates. To be emotionally correct, Sai was feeling sad and disappointed at the moment.

At least the nurses were kind enough to place him in a room where the fireworks could be seen clearly.

"Sai?" a familiar voice called out. Sai turned his head to see his teammate standing outside his door, holding a clipboard.

"Hello Sakura-san." Sai greeted and gave her one of his fake smiles.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, a small frown on her face as she walked into his room.

"A bookcase had somehow fallen and hit the back of my head. The doctor said I should stay the night just to be safe." Sai replied matter-of-factly. Sakura made a face, but decided not to say anything.

"What about you Sakura-san? Shouldn't you be helping with the fireworks?" Sai inquired, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"I was, but the hospital is a little understaffed right now, so I offered to help do rounds." Sakura replied before taking a look at Sai's charts. After she was done, she glanced over at Sai, who was staring out the window. Her eyes softened, as she realized Sai probably never had a real new years.

"Ne Sai, you were really looking forward to that weren't you?" she asked quietly.

Sai nodded. "This would be the time I've ever celebrated New Years. But.. this happened." he replied, slightly muttering near the end.

Intent on cheering Sai up even a little, Sakura walked over to Sai's side and pulled his sheets back. Sai looked at his teammate, wondering what she was up to.

"Come on, we can get a better view of the fireworks up on the roof." she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The two of them were wrapped in blankets as they sat on the roof top, waiting for the New Year's countdown to start.

"Sakura-san, won't you get in trouble for taking me out of my room?" Sai asked a small frown on his lips.

"They won't know I took you out. I was the only one in charge of that wing." she replied airily as she continued looking at the village.

"It's almost time." Sakura muttered to herself. Sai watched her curiously, wondering what it was. As he was about to ask her, he was interrupted by a faint chanting from the village.

_10..!_

"Sakura-san? Why are they counting down?"

_9..!_

"They're counting down for the new year."

_8..!_

"Oh! So at the end of the countdown, that's the cue for the fireworks right?" Sai said, sounding slightly excited about this discovery.

_7..!_

"That, along with other things." Sakura mumbled, blushing slightly at the end.

_6..!_

Sakura stared at the man beside her, counting down quietly himself, looking up into the sky with excitement.

_5..!_

"Sai, have you kissed anyone before?" she asked him shyly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

_4..!_

Sai stared at Sakura with a look of confusion before replying. "I have not, but what does that have to do with New Years?"

_3..!_

Sakura just smiled before moving a little closer to Sai.

_2..!_

Sai briefly wondered what Sakura was up to this time. There was only a puff of air's space between them now.

_1..!_

"Happy New Years Sai." she whispered before softly kissing him on the lips. The moment their lips made contact, the fireworks had gone off, along with the many cheers and whoops from the village.

However, they were nothing compared to the soaring feeling in Sai's chest as he returned the kiss.

"_My first kiss of the year."

* * *

_

It's fairly late, I know. But I finally managed to finish this and have it uploaded. Hopefully everyone had a happy New Years. :)

Reviews are loved~! :)


	8. Truth or Dare

My Tactless Sweetheart

Hello! Just to assure everyone I'm still around! University has been keeping me super busy, so I apologize for the lack of updates! . But I do hope you all enjoy the latest installation to MTS. :)

* * *

_Truth or Dare?_

* * *

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Sakura, you're dreaming."

"Goddamn it, this is a fucking _nightmare_!" said girl yelled in frustration while gripping her hair tightly.

"I'm really curious as to how this happened. I didn't even know he-"

"That's _not_ the issue right now!" the pink haired girl snarled at her best friend. The blond merely shrugged her shoulders while smiling sheepishly.

"It kind of is. I mean, how did this happen?" Ino asked, gesturing to Sakura's body. Sakura's brow twitched as her face flushed to a shade of red even Hinata would be proud of.

"We got drunk. At Naruto's birthday party." Sakura said in the smallest voice possible.

3...

2...

1...

"YOU _WHAAAAAAAT_?" was heard across Konoha.

* * *

"Wait, so does Tsunade know about this?" Ino asked, her brows slightly furrowed.

"I'm not even sure if I should tell Shishou." Sakura admitted shamefully.

Ino sighed while face palming herself. "Of course, the one time I'm gone for a mission, and something colossal like this happens."

"I know, I made a mistake." Sakura moaned as she chucked the pregnancy test stick into the garbage can. Ino only patted her best friend's back in sympathy as Sakura cried.

It had been Naruto's eighteenth birthday last month. Although they were still minors, Kakashi thought sake would've been fine for the party. Clearly, he underestimated the alcohol tolerance of inexperienced drinkers.

Despite being an apprentice to the Slug Sannin, she had not inherited her drinking skills. In fact, she was one of the first to fall. When one is drunk, they tend to become more susceptible to persuasion and provocation.

.

It was Kiba's insistence that they play spin the bottle.

.

It was Tenten's idea that they play truth or dare on top of that.

.

It was Naruto's dare that Sai must get laid.

.

It was Sakura's mistake for getting drunk, then agreeing to play spin the bottle truth or dare and accepting Sai's dare.

.

"_I dare you to sleep with me."_

* * *

In the end, Sakura decided it would be best to consult with her mentor concerning her... situation.

"Sakura, I thought I taught you better than that." Tsunade started, giving Sakura a disappointed look after she told Tsunade her story.

"You got drunk after one bottle of sake!" Tsunade thundered, slamming her palm onto the table. Sakura almost fell over in disbelief.

"_That's all she cares about?" _she wailed to herself inwardly.

* * *

Sai may not be overly perceptive about a person's feelings or needs, or know about emotions in general. But he does know when he is being avoided.

Although he does admit it was awkward to be around his female teammate for a while, she had never outright ignored him. But as of late, all he ever saw was the back of her pink head.

Whenever he tried to approach her, she would quickly turn away and say she had other duties she must attend to. But after a month of aversion, Sai had had enough. It was time he confronted Sakura of her abnormal behaviour and how he could fix their friendship.

Leaping up to her balcony, he let himself in easily. No matter how many times Sakura had scolded him and Naruto for entering her apartment that way, she had never made the effort to lock the balcony doors.

"So you're not gonna tell him?" Ino asked Sakura as she took a sip of tea.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip for a bit before replying. "I was going to. But every time I even _look_ at him, I start getting nervous. I know he has a right to know, but how should I tell him?"

"Simple. Tell him to take responsibility or Tsunade-sama will kick his ass."

Sakura sighed heavily. "But telling it to him that way would put more strain on our friendship even more."

"Yeah, but you running away from him every time he even _looks_ at you doesn't help either." Ino pointed out bluntly.

Sakura moaned despairingly into a cushion she had been death hugging. She felt the tears start to pool in her eyes.

"_I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry!"_ She chanted like a mantra.

"Alright, I'll... break it to him somehow tomorrow. I'll get a good night's rest, and be refreshed in the morning." Sakura said, a fake smile stretching across her face. Saying their goodbyes, Sakura left Ino's home, and roof hooped to her own.

Upon reaching her apartment door, she felt an ominous feeling come from the pit of her stomach.

"_Oh God, please don't let it be morning sickness."_

As she entered her apartment, the ominous feeling wasn't because she was going to puke, but because she subconsciously knew Sai was behind the door.

"Sakur-"

Before Sai could even finish saying her name, Sakura had vomited violently all over herself, him and her brand new doormat.

* * *

"Sakura-san.. are you sick?" Sai decided to ask, _two weeks_ after the surprise vomit attack.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, but was unable to retaliate because she was too busy 'bowing to the thrown'. After that incident, Sai had made multiple house visits to check on her, but he finds her puking every time. Sakura wished he would stop visiting already.

When Sakura could finally breathe, she answered his question.

"No, _Sai. _I'm _pregnant_ with _your_ child." she told him in a deadpanned voice, then proceeded to puke her stomach out.

.

.

_- 1 month -_

"Sai, what are you doing?"

"I'm stocking your house with buckets so you won't get vomit everywhere."

Sakura's brow twitched. She knew she vomited lots, but this was just ridiculous.

"Thanks Sai, but I don't need one in my _underwear drawer_."

.

.

_- 2 months -_

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard." Sai said in concern as he watched her heal.

"Sai, I'm pregnant, no invalid, now stop bothering me and go away." Sakura told him, a look of exasperation on her face.

"But-"

"No buts!" Sakura interjected, turning around sharply to give him a warning glare. But as Sai left, Sakura couldn't help but smile at his concern.

_._

_._

_- 3 months -_

"Sai, what are these?"

"Maternity clothes." he answered brightly, a great big (fake) smile on his face.

"Why did you get them for me?" Sakura asked curiously, not sure of Sai's motives.

"I thought I'd do you a favour, since you're probably too embarrassed to buy them because you got fat." he answered just as brightly.

That earned him a week at the hospital.

.

.

_- 4 months -_

Sai could only watch with mild disgust, as Sakura ate her strawberry ice cream with peanut butter, gummy worms, and pineapples with marshmallows on top.

"Are you sure you don't want any Sai? It's really good!" Sakura offered cheerfully as she ate another spoonful.

"It's quite alright. I'd rather not suffer from indigestion."

Against his wishes, Sai was forced to eat a bowl anyway.

.

.

_- 5 months -_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sai's eyes snapped open in alarm and was outside the bathroom door in less than a second.

"Sakura? What happened!" he asked in concern, his hand on the knob ready to barge in.

"T-T-There's..."

"There's what?" Sai asked, worry etched on his face.

"There's stretch marks on my stomach!" Sakura wailed in despair before proceeding to cry hysterically. Sai almost fell over upon hearing Sakura's reply.

.

.

- _6 months -_

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting together the baby's crib." Sakura replied, not looking at Sai as she continued to hammer a nail in.

"You shouldn't be doing strenuous activities." Sai reprimanded before taking the hammer out of Sakura's hands and sitting her down on her bed.

"Let me do this. It's time for your afternoon nap."

Sakura rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to giggle. "Yes, _daddy."_

_._

_._

_- 7 months_ -

"Sai, do I look fat in this dress?"

"Sakura, you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I know. But you haven't answered my question yet." Sakura said with a pout.

Sai had two choices. a) Tell her the truth, and get killed in the process. b) Tell her a lie, and live to see another day.

Sai decided to choose option B.

"You look absolutely stunning. You don't look like you've gained 100 pounds at all!"

Before Sai knew it, he found himself at the hospital. Damn him and his tactlessness.

.

.

- _8 months_ -

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sai asked for the umpteenth time, his brows furrowed. Sakura swears his brows were going to be stuck that way.

"For the _final_ time, it was just a little kick. I'm going to live." Sakura told him tiredly. Sai had entered the paranoid expecting father stage, where every little noise she made set him off.

'And _I'm _the one who's pregnant.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Are yo-"

"For Pete's sake, I'm all-fucking-right!" Sakura snarled at him before punching him out.

'Ahh, peace and quiet.' Sakura thought contently before floating off to dreamland.

.

.

- _9 months -_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hang in there Sakura! You're doing good!" Shizune told her encouragingly.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! RIGHT. NOW!"

"Sakura, you have to push! On the count of 3! 1, 2, 3-push!"

"AAAHHH!"

"You can do it Sakura!" Sai told her with a strained voice. He allowed Sakura to hold his hand for support, but underestimated how strong a woman's grip could be when giving birth.

"When.. this is... over... I don't... WANT TO HAVE SEX EVER AGAIN!" Sakura panted out before screaming the latter part of the sentence.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Congratulations Sakura, Sai! It's a baby boy!" Tsunade said with a big smile as she held the newborn in her hands. Sakura's body visibly sagged in exhaustion, but had a faint smile on her face. Sai also sighed in relief, for his hand was finally released from its worse-than-death grip.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama! There's another one!" Shizune suddenly exclaimed in alarm, causing all eyes to widen.

"OHMY_FUCKING_GOD SAI, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR OTHER HAND!" Sakura yelled angrily before the painful process repeated itself.

.

.

- _7 years later_ -

"Mommmmy! Touya painted on my dolly's faces again!" a pink haired girl cried, as she ran tearfully to her mother.

Said mother sighed tiredly. "Touya! How many times have I told you to not paint on Touko's dollies?"

"But they're ugly. I'm only making them prettier." he replied simply. Sakura's eye twitched, giving her husband a meaningful look. Sai made a small cough, as if to clear his throat before he speaking.

"Touya, you can't do that to Touko's dollies. Just because they're ugly doesn't mean you can paint on them" Sai told him.

Touya nodded in understanding while Touko only continued to wail louder.

Sakura's eye twitched even more.

"Sai... come with me for a moment. We need to talk. _Now_."

.

.

The End.

* * *

I really wanted to do a baby-fic, so I did. Aha, for those who're hardcore pokemon fans, you might know where I got the twins' names. xD  
Reviews are immensely appreciated! :)


End file.
